Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{n}{6} - \dfrac{10n}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{n - (10n)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9n}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $x = \dfrac{-3n}{2}$